User talk:Evil mirror jakynes
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Evil mirror jakynes! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Talk:Starfleet uniform (2230s) page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Gvsualan (Talk) 22:56, May 18, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Evil If this is, in fact, jakynes then you need to use that account and not make sockpuppet accounts per wikia guidelines. — Morder 23:05, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I'd forgotten about that account until after I signed up as the mirror version (jakynes is a popular logon name for me.) on Malf, and then realised that the usernames could transfer over the different wikias. Is there an easy way I can cancel my other account from within it? Evil mirror jakynes 23:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Easiest, and only way, is to stop using one of them. — Morder 23:09, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Easily done. I think the last time I used the original account was maybe two years ago. I'll edit my user page to take the other account out. Evil mirror jakynes 23:11, 18 May 2009 (UTC)